Rule Book
by Andi-1990
Summary: There are always rules when you date women, but then there are different rules for different women...think Sesshoumaru can handle a cowgirl? M!
1. Chapter 1

_My first attempt at writing a fanfic! I'm usually just the typist, but my cohort in crime Andi has told me to write my own other stories as well as keeping up Hellboy with her and is letting me use her page… Excitement!!! Although she is still here…_

*waves* Hello. I'm Andi. Please be gentle with Dana… it's her first time writing these on her own! Enjoy reading!

* * *

~Rule One: Don't Touch A Cowgirls Radio~

Sesshoumaru looked in disgust at the letter on his desk. He wouldn't do it…he _couldn't _do it. He was far to busy with his father's company to do this, not to mention it was the old fool himself asking him to do this horrid act. The letter read:

_Dearest Son,_

_You need to come back out to the family ranch. All of our neighbors keep asking your step mother and I when you will be back out here and we have to tell them that we have no idea. It's very unbecoming of one of your character to do such a thing and if you will not come willingly, then I will have to take drastic measures to bring you home. _

_Call me and let me know your decision within the week or I will call you._

_With love,_

_Your Father._

Ludicrous… it had been a week and a half and the old man still hadn't called him.

Less then three seconds after he thought that with a smirk, his personal phone rang. Sighing, he picked up his cell and flicked it open. "Yes father?" He said with an irritated voice. He heard the deep chuckle over the line and had to smirk a bit.

"I did warn you son, and I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. I have notified the staff that as of tonight you are on a one and a half month leave of absence. You will board my private jet to come back home by tomorrow morning at nine-oh-five AM on the dot or I will be notified and forced to come and get you myself. At the front gate of the air port there will be one of my personal cars to take you home. Any questions?"

"Yes," He said coldly. "when did you start butting into this Sesshoumaru's life again?"

"The day you were born son, the day you were born." He said with a laugh. Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded.

"Very well. I will leave and pack now and be at the airport early to catch the flight. Goodbye father."

"See you soon son." He said and hung up. Inu rubbed his hands together and smiled. At long last his son was coming home!

* * *

~The next day~

"What do you mean it's not working?!" He whimpered, his dog coming out a bit.

"I mean it won't start Mr. Taisho." Said a slightly deep female voice from under the car. "It could be anything…oil levels, the steering column, the starter, or just because it wants to be a bitch to name a few." She said as she pushed herself out from under the car. Inu looked at the girl that stood before him, her raven hair pulled into a tight ponytail, denim overalls with a white t-shirt covered in oil and grease, and her worn out work boots. Her tan skin looked like gold and it caused her steel blue eyes (A/N: Yes, I know I changed her eye color…Oh well) to really sort of pop.

"Kagome…isn't there anything that I can have you do to her to get her running? The other cars aren't here right now, Jaken's got one to take my Izayoi into town today to get her dresses, Inuyasha will take one… I suppose I could have him pick his brother up…" He said thoughtfully.

"I ain't pickin up that asshole! He's _your _kid! _You_ do it!" Said the aforementioned son as he stormed into the garage. Kagome had to bite her tongue not to yell at the over privileged brat and slap him over the head with her wrench she had in her tool belt. Gods, if she ever talked to her mother or grandfather like that she would have been smacked until she couldn't feel her cheek and then would have had a mouthful of soap for good measure.

"Well, then I'm out of ideas…"

"Mr. Taisho… I could go get him." She offered quietly. "It would have to be in my truck, but I have to go into town anyway to pick up some feed and other supplies so it wouldn't be too much trouble."

Inu's eyes brightened and he hugged her. "Kagome my girl you are a life saver! I'm sure he wouldn't mind it at all." He said and smiled. She smiled back and nodded.

"Alright, I just have to change my clothes and I'll be ready to go." She said and started to walk off until she heard Inuyasha's snarl.

"If she's going then so am I. I'll be waiting for you by the truck Kagome." _I'll show her that I'm that cowboy that she wants. _He thought to himself as he went upstairs and changed. When he came down he was surprised to see her already by the truck, her stain covered white shirt still on, in a pair of muddy jeans with a rodeo belt buckle, a dirty and, in his opinion, overly worn old cowboy hat, and a pair of boots that looked like they were ten years old. He felt like he was sitting next to an old farm hand in his designer jeans and brand new boots with his silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail. He slightly sniffed and she sent a look his way when he slid into her old Mazda B 2200.

"What's up your ass?" She asked him as she started her truck up and put it into first gear.

"Why didn't you dress nicer if you're going into town?" He asked her, distaste lacing his voice. She glared at him.

"Because, _I'm_ going into town to get work things. _I_ ain't going to impress anyone." She snapped at him, looking at his designer clothes with a wrinkled nose. She snorted. "Bet you haven't done a single day of hard work in your life. You probably couldn't _drag_ a feed bucket to a horses pin." She said as she tuned in the Twister on her old stereo, grinning when she heard Garth Brooks "American Honky Tonk Bar Association" and started singing softly with it. She pulled into the airport and remembered that she didn't have a sign to bring him over toward them, and her yelling wouldn't be heard over all of this noise. She saw a bit of silver and waved at him, but growled when he walked past her. Suddenly she saw Inuyasha rushing by, grabbing his arm, and pulling his brother and his luggage toward the truck. She saw the man's eyes widen for a split second before they went back to being cold and indifferent. She rose an eyebrow when he stopped and placed his luggage beside her feet.

"Well?" He finally asked after a full minute of her not immediately bending down and putting his suite cases into the bed. She rose her eyebrow a bit higher.

"Well what? You to old to put your own shit in the truck?" She asked as she walked around and got into the driver's side. Sesshoumaru couldn't help as his jaw dropped, no one had ever spoken to him like that before, he was still slightly dumb founded as he placed his own things in the truck bed and got in next to his brother, who growled whenever he had to place his hand close to her head in order to get in. Sesshoumaru looked at him as he placed a hand on Kagome's thigh to which she glared at him and slapped his hand. "No touching. Personal bubble, remember?" She snapped at him, turning her radio up again. She sighed happily as the silence of the cab was filled with Carrie Underwood's "Undo It"…that is, until a hand reached up once she got back on the highway and switched it to Eminim.

She pulled onto the shoulder, slamming on her brakes, pulling her emergency brake and slinging her door open as the same time and then pulled the suddenly very terrified hanyou out of the cab with her, slamming him into the wheel guard on her truck, her steel blue eyes dark with anger. She didn't hate rap, not at all, she was just one of those people who only listened to it if a) there wasn't anything else on or b) she was in the mood… no, the reason she was pissed at him was because he had touched _**her**__**god damn radio!**_

"Listen and listen good you lazy, over privileged, melodramatic, metrosexual little bitch boy… do NOT touch my radio. Listen to and do whatever the hell you want to in YOUR truck, but you touch MY stereo again and I'll rip that little twig off and make you watch as I chop it up and feed it to the fishes your so proud of, got it?!" She yelled at him. He quickly nodded and held his hands up in surrender. "Good. Now get your sorry little puppy ass in the back seat, I have chores I still have to do at your ranch and then my own at home." She snarled, her eyes narrowing when he didn't move. "Did I stutter? _MOVE!" _She yelled, proud when he looked like he was about to piss himself as he scrambled into the back of her truck. She wasn't a possessive person, really she wasn't, but her truck was the only thing she could really say was _hers_. She had paid for it, paid the insurance on it, did the maintenance on it, kept her up and running and clean…no one else. She had bought this little beauty of hers off of her father…right before he ran out on them. She lovingly ran her hand over the wheel guard and walked back to her seat, popped the emergency brake back out, and started driving again. She looked at Sesshoumaru and smirked at his amazed and shocked face. "What?"

"Well, looks like the warnings I got from my office were right…"

"And what was that?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her as she changed her stations back. He smirked at her and chuckled a bit.

"Don't touch a Cowgirls radio." He felt his heart melt a bit as she smiled at him.

"Damn straight."

* * *

*taps finger to chin* This all seems very familiar Dana…

_*nervous giggle* Well… remember when one of my guy friends touched your radio a couple of days ago when we were on the highway? I based this off of that… Anyway, sorry about making things WAAAAY OOC here…but it's AU, and you didn't have to read it __but I thank you for doing so! Now, please make a new author happy and review for me??? *puppy eyes* _

_Love,_

_Dana _& Andi


	2. Chapter 2

-Rule Two: Don't Mess with Family-

Kagome sighed happily. Her cab had remained blissfully silent throughout the ride back into town except for the country station that was on. She turned down a muddy road and hummed as she drove over the rises and little mud puddles with ease. She pulled up next to a couple of old and mud covered trucks in front of what looked like a giant, old, converted tool shed the read 'Feed-N-Supplies' proudly in brick red letters. Inuyasha's ears twitched as she parked and pulled the emergency brake out.

"Kagome…What the hell are we doing here? I thought you needed to go get food or something." He whined as he climbed out. She glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"It's _feed _Yasha, and I am. This is where I get it from, along with some other things." She said and waited for Sesshomaru to walk up next to them too. "Now, if you two are all ready, we can get going." She sighed and walked to the door, the two boys following close behind as they walked into the store.

"Welcome to Feed-N-Supplies! Let us know if you need any… KAGS!" Yelled a deep male voice from behind a counter. She grinned and chuckled.

"Nope, don't need any of those sug… Need a few more tools though!" She said teasingly as the male jumped over the counter he was behind, his brown hair swinging behind him, and ran over to give her a crushing hug that she laughed at. "Koga! Easy! I have work to do still you turd!"

He laughed and looked over her shoulder at the two guys behind her, one in what looked like newly bought "western" gear, the other in a three piece suit complete with loafers, and rose an eyebrow at them as he slung an arm around her waist and hugged her close. "What's with the fancy boys honey? Thought you only went after rugged country boys that don't cry when they get dirt under their nails." He said with a mocking grin at the two. The two in question felt the hair on the back of their necks raise as they snarled at the man, but he only laughed. "No, no really, stop… y'all are gonna make me bust a gut!" He said as he held his stomach with his free hand, laughing harder at their attempted acts of intimidation… That is, until Kags elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Yee-ouch!"

"Serves you right." She said with a grin. "I'm baby sitting the boss' kids til we get back to the house. Now, about the feed I needed to pay for and get loaded, not to mention my wrenches and screwdrivers I stashed back there… I'm forgetting something… Oh! And the new lead ropes in yet?"

"Yeah, back isle… The new foal stillgivin' you problems?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Mikey's still a stubborn lil' bastard… But I love him to pieces!" She told him and walked towards the counter. "Now, I think Mr. Taisho ordered a little over eight this time around?" She watched as he typed some stuff into the computer and he nodded. "Good. Put that together with my other stuff and I'll go grab a couple of new leads. Seems one of the teen horses likes to eat them." She said with a groan. Koga winced and nodded in sympathy.

"You gonna need a hand with unloading the feed?"

"Nah, I'm sure some of the boys'll help me out with it." She said as she walked towards the back of the store and grabbed a silver, a red, a blue, a purple, a teal, and a yellow lead rope and brought them all to the front. Koga was ringing her out when "Work Hard, Play Harder" by Gretchen Wilson started ringing through the store. She reached in her back pocket and flipped open her phone. "Yes mama? Yes ma'am, I just picked him up… Yes, you can tell Mr. Taisho that both of his sons are fine… Feed-N-Supplies, I had to get the feed, tools, and ropes…" Her eyes widened a bit. "But mama I have to-!... No, no ma'am I'm not back sassin' you… Yes ma'am… Love you too mama. I'll see you when I get home. Bye." She sighed as she hung up and shook her head.

"What's Wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he tilted his head.

"I have to go get Souta and Shippo from school before we get back to your place." She said with a slight smile… That was, until she heard a growl from behind her.

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to go get your siblings woman. You were sent to pick me up and I have suffered your ridiculous errands because they had to do with my families estate. Picking up these _boys _can wait until you have gotten me home and helped me unpack, as any hired hand should do." He said coldly, used to using that and his unknown temper to get whatever he wanted. This woman seemed to be just a mere slip of a girl, so she should be cowering any second now and begging his forgiveness…

He tilted his head when he saw Inuyasha's smirk and watched him stand a few more feet away. He got his answer to why as soon as he saw Kagome stomp up to him and shove him into the counter, her eyes a contradiction of flame and ice.

"Now you listen here _big shot,_" She said as she stabbed him in the chest with her finger. "those two boys are family, and they come before you, your brother, hell, before your whole _family! _Mr. Tashio knows that and I refuse to make the _**God Damn**_ side trip to your house and make them wait because you were bein' too much of a whinny BITCH to deal with it!" She said in an icy growl. She turned back to Koga and nodded at the register. "What's the total?"

"Ninety-five dollars and sixty-seven cents, my little firecracker!" He said with a wide grin. She nodded and put the money down on the counter top.

"Loaded?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good." She turned and pegged both the silver haired men with an icy glare. "Get your asses in the truck." When Sesshomaru didn't move, she snarled at him. "_Now._ Or you can walk your happy ass the whole hundred miles out to your ranch in your fuckin' loafers!" She said and stormed out and climbed in the truck to get it started. She needed a few minutes to calm herself down before they got in.

GOD she didn't get paid enough for this shit!

* * *

Sesshomaru stood there in shock. No woman had ever spoken to him like that before! He glared when he heard two sets of snickers in the background. "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

"You tryin' to tell Kags what to do… that's hilarious!" Koga said and broke out into peals of laughter, even going so far as to squat to the floor and hold his stomach.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched.

"No kidding!" Came Inuyasha's comment. "You should know better! She doesn't take shit from anyone!"

"And how would I know this?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Good point, but we'd better get out there before she really does leave our asses here!" He said and bolted outside. Sesshomaru sighed and prepared himself for rowdy children, probably in the typical hillbilly clothing of torn overalls and dirt covering them. He slid into the front seat and stared out of the wind shield.

"They had better not be annoying woman." He growled. He was mentally surprised when she snarled at him.

"Even if they are, you'd better not saw a single damn word about it city boy." She said as they pulled out with a jerk.

He was almost sure that one of them wouldn't be alive after his forced vacation was over.

* * *

"Sis! You made it!" Came the excited, slightly high pitched voice as the truck was put in park and the door opened. She smiled and ruffled the little red head's hair a bit as he climbed over her and into the back seat.

"Like I would ever leave you here Shippo!" She said with a smile. "Where's Sota?"

"The stupid Principal wanted to talk to him. He got in another fight today cuz someone brought up dad."

"Dang it Sota." Was the whispered response as they watched the doors of the school open with a tallish boy walking out beside another figure. She stepped out of the truck and looked at her younger brothers face. "Get in the truck squirt." She said gently and pushed him towards it lovingly. He nodded and quietly climber into the back next to Shippo and Inuyasha. "Mr. Thomas, I assume you wanna talk to me?"

"Indeed." Came the hard voice. His light brown hair was buzz cut and his brown eyes were hard as they looked at her. "Your brother punched out another student today Kagome."

"Look, I'm sorry and I'm sure Sota is too, but you know how hard it's been on him since dad walked out."

"This was his last chance. It happens again and I'll be forced to expel him." He said, his eyes softening a bit. "What Roger did was horrible, but for your brother to take it out on a fellow student…"

"I'll talk to him about it."

"Do. And I've already called your mother and informed her that he cannot come back for three days." She nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Thomas."

* * *

"What the hell are you staring at?" Shippo snapped at Inuyasha as he continued to stare at his brother's black eye.

"The shrimps eye."

"Enough Inuyasha. Don't stare at the child." Sesshomaru told him and turned in time to see Kagome slide into the front seat.

"Let's get home. We need to unload this stuff." She said softly. It was quiet for about twenty minutes, right when they were close enough to the house, before Sesshomaru's curiosity got the better of him.

"Where is your father?"

Three of the people in the cab froze. Inuyasha saw Shippo look out the window and Sota look down and clench his fists. "Gone." Was Kagome's tense response.

"Where? Has he passed away?"

"No."

"Then where-"

"Drop it!" Was her rough reply as she shoved the truck into park. "Every one out. Boys, go get in your horse jeans."

"We can help Kags." Inuyasha offered.

"No thanks. I think you and the stereo typer have done plenty."

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru asked indignantly. "I did no such thing!"

"Not out loud!" She hissed after her brothers had gone inside. "Admit it! You were expecting them to come out of a Shack that said 'School' on it dressed like the Hackfields and Macoys! You come here in your fucking Jet from your fucking city expecting to know everything about us because we work for your dad. Well here's some news for you city boy; we dress respectably, we're educated just like anyone else, and we work our asses off for over privileged people just like you who think that's all we'll ever be good for since you don't wanna get your pretty little hands dirty!" She grabbed his Armani suitcase out of the bed of her truck, from under the feed bag, with a quick tug and dropped it on the ground in the dirt. "You think that you're better than us because you have nicer thing than we do and we'll just bow before you because we think you invented the God damn wheel, but in all reality we know you couldn't have done it without the ones who aren't afraid of hard work and breaking a nail to get shit done. So no thanks, I don't need your help." She said and stalked away from the two astonished men.

"Wow…" Was all they could say.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
